Reliving
by ShutUpGirl13
Summary: What if Stefan and Elena never met? Or Damon and Elena? What if Elena never went to the party and skipped family night? And if her parents weren't here parents, who are? Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt may be Elena's friends, but they're keeping secrets. Read my FF, as Elena goes through junior year then back to her baby years and all the way back up to her adult years. Up for Adoption!
1. Meeting The Salvatore's

Elena walked down the hallway and out the exit doors to the football field for cheer practice. She never eally liked cheer practice, so she took her time getting there. As usual, she was the last one there. She really just wanted to quit. But, her mother was the one that talked her into it, so she stayed in there for her. But over the last couple of days, she found out she was adopted. Yep, her parents were never really her parents, so she called them mother and father. But she'll never call them that again because last month they were in a car crash and they died.

_I wish I was in the car with them._ Thinks Elena. She never went with her parents anymore. She stayed behind while they went out for pizza for family game night. When Elena heard the new she was so distraut. Flashbacks started flashing before her eyes of that day.

_NO! Don't think about that day. _Elena told herself. She shook her head and walked over to the cheerleading coach.

"Yes Elena, how may I help you?" The coach said.

"I quit." She said.

"What?" The coach said.

"I quit." She said and walked away, not caring about the eyes watching her. She just wanted to go home.

Elena rushed into her home and upstairs. She got her diary out from her hiding spot and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I think today has been the best day since __**that day.**__ I finally feel like I've done something for myself and not for someone else. I mean I can't please everyone, so why not try to please myself with what __**I **__ like. i really don't have anything to write right now. Wow. My life really boring isn't it. I gonna try to make it more interesting. I heard that we're getting new kids tomorrow. I can't wait to meet them. oh well, I'll write later. I got nothing to write right now. Bye._

_ -Elena_

*Elizabeth Danielle Salvatore*

The next morning she woke up and put on black skinny jeans, a purple short sleeve shirt, a dark gree hoodie, with paint-splattered converses. She grabbed her bookbag and got in her car and drived to school.

When she got there, there was 2 guys, and 2 girls standing in the parking lot, laughing. She only noticed because she has never seen them before. She got her bookbag and got out of her car, then walking over there to them. She stopped right below the blonde haired man.

"Hello." she said. They stiffened and looked over there shoulder. Their eyes widened and they turned around. I got a good look of who they were. There was a dark blonde man, with green eyes, and there was a black haired, blue-eyed man, and a short, brown haired girl, with brown eyes, and a curly-dark haired girl, with dark brown eyes, and if she had straightened her hair, she would of looked like me, except that my hair was like the dark-blonde haired man. After I came to this conclusion, my eyes widened too. The dark-blonde haired man, went to the girl that looked like me, and wrapped his arms around her, and then looked at me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

'Elena. Elena Gilbert. And you are.?" She said.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore. And this woman in my arms is Katherine Pierce, my lovely girlfriend. And this," he gestured to the dark haired-man, "is my brother Damon Salvatore and his girlfriend Rose."

"Well, it's nice to know you all. I'm what you call the 'welcoming committee' I guess." i smile at them.

"Why's that?" Katherine asks.

"No one else here in nice enough to introduce themselves besides my friends Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt, and maybe my 'brother' Jeremy."

"Why did you put quotation marks around brother?" Damon asks.

"Oh. I found out I was adopted a week ago. i don't know who my real parents are." I said shrugging my shoulders. Stefan and Katherine looked at each other and smiled. Ooookay. Whatever, so _not_ suspicious.

"So do you want to head to your first class?"

"Yeah, come on." said Damon. We walked to History, our teacher was Mr. Tanner. It turns out Stefan was really good with important dates in history. i could tell they were going to be fun to hang around with.


	2. Just The Usual Fun

It's been 6 weeks since I've meet Katherine, Stefan, Damon, and Rose. I was at the Salvatore's house right now, and we were dancing and having a good time. We had some really good music on, and my favorite song came on and I started singing along.

(Kelly Clarkson- My Life Would Suck Without You)

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back _

_But here you are again_

_'Cause we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My Life Would Suck Without You_

_Maybe I was Stupid_

_For telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for_

_Trying to pick a fight_

_I know that I got Issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way I found out_

_I'm nothing without you_

_'Cause we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My Life Would Suck Without You_

_Being here with you_

_Is so disfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go, Oh yeah_

_'Cause we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My Life Would Suck Without You_

_'Cause we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My Life Would Suck Without You_

Everyone was looking at me with either jealousy or amazement. I started blushing because i didn't like the attention. Stefan came up and put his arm around my shoulder, as comfort, and said, "Okay, everyone stop staring, you're making her blush." I just started blushing even more after that. He grinned after looking at my face, and then Katherine walked up.

"Okay, it's time for truth or dare." She said, grinning, then grabbing my arm, and dragging me to the middle of the living room and plopping me down then sitting beside me.

"Okay, Stefan, you're first. So...Truth or Dare?" Katherine says.

"Ummm. Truth." He said.

"Is it true that you always wanted to have a daughter?" She asks.

"Yes." He said grinning. "So, Damon, truth or dare?" He asks.

"Duh! Dare." He said smirking.

"Okay. I dare you to go outside, in nothing, and run down the street, yelling 'I Love Johnny Depp and I Want to Have Sex With Him', as loud as you can." He said smirking back at him.

Damon gulped and then put on a smirk. "Alright, just because you know the ladies want to see," gestures to himself, "this." I couldn't help it, I started laughing. he looked at me funny, along with everyone else.

'yeah right! That, " I say gesturing to him," Is the last thing I want see on Earth, or rather the last thing I want to see before I die." Everyone starting laughing. Damon jut looked put down.

The rest of the night went like this. We played games, we talked, we drunk a little bit, and then we went to sleep. I never thought that in the weeks to come, my life would change.

**I'm sorry I didn't write a lot this time, but I'm a little tired right now, so reviews would be nice, on what you think should happen, or what you think is going to happen. So... R&R!**


	3. Finding Out

It's now November, and I was at my current class, P.E., and they're making us run 2 miles, and I already hate it, and I've only ran half of a mile. I looked to my left and I saw Katherine and Stefan sitting on the stands, watching me. Katherine saw me watching them, and she gave me a smile and gave me a thumbs-up. I grinned back and continued running. I turned my head back to see Katherine and Stefan talking. Huh. I wonder what they're talking about.

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

I grinned at Elena and gave her a thumbs-up. She grinned back and continued running, while turning her head back forwards. I turned towards Stefan.

"Are you sure it's her?" I ask him.

"Positive. I mean she has her birth-mark, she has your eyes, and my hair. It just has to be her. Now, we have to get Bonnie on board to do the spell. I mean, if you want. I mean, I'm sure you want your daughter back too, but I was just wonderi-" Stefan kept babbling. I put my hand over his mouth, while laughing.

"Are you done?" I ask. He nods. I uncover his mouth and said,

"Okay we just need to watch her a little more, and if we are sure, we'll get Bonnie to do the spell. Now, how about me, you, Damon, Rose, Matt, and Caroline go get something to eat?" He nods and we gather everybody up at the boarding house. I pour 6 tall glasses of human blood **( A/N: In this story Matt is a vampire, and everybody drinks human blood and has no problems drinking it.)** and take them back into the parlor and hand everyone a cup. We were laughing and having a good time that we didn't even notice Elena come in and see the glasses of blood.

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I walked back to the boarding house. Katherine, Stefan, and I planned to go out and eat. So I walked into the boarding house. The door was locked but I had a key. I walked into the living room and saw Katherine, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Caroline, and Rose talking and having a good time. I looked down at the drinks they had in their hands, and it looked like..._blood._ _No! You're imagining things, it's just red wine._ Everyone notices me and stops talking and freezes, looking down at their glasses. They looked guilty.

"It's okay guys. You don't need to be ashamed to have a little wine before we go out." Everyone looked relieved at this and laughed, "I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get me something to drink, alright?" Everyone nods. I walk into the kitchen to get something from the fridge but something stops me from going further. I noticed blood bags on the counter. I clamped a hand over my mouth. I turned around and thought _What are they?_ I started to recall some memories. Like all of them wore the same ring. And While we were out one day, a man recalled that he saw Stefan one day. From years ago. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and announced, "Guys, I'm not going to be able to make it tonight, I believe I caught a stomach bug." Everyone looked sad, while Stefan and Katherine looked concerned. I grabbed my keys and made my way to my car. I drove at 85 mph to Logan Fells house. I knocked on the door and waited for Logan to answer the door. He did and asked what I wanted. I asked him if he had any tapes of the news that concerned the Salvatore's. He said yes, one in 1954.. I asked if I could watch it. He nodded and led me to a TV with a VCR and I watched it. At eh end I couldn't believe that he was alive in 1954 and he looked the same. I said thank you and left. I drove all the way back to the Boarding house at 90 mph, not caring if I got caught. i pulled up as soon as they're were going out the door. I ran up to them and stopped them. Katherine and Stefan looked shocked to see me, so did everyone else. I could tell Katherine was about to send me home when I held up 1 finger. I gasped for breathe, then asked, "What. Are. You?"


	4. Teenager To Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. If I did Elena and Damon, would be together. In this chapter there is going to be a little scene from Vampire Daires Season 1 Episode 6 - Lost Girls. Enjoy!**

Katherine looked confused for a second, then realization dawned on her face.

"You know." She said.

"No, I don't know" I said through clenched teeth.

"If you didn't you wouldn't be here." She said.

"What. Are. You?" I ask again.

"Vampire." Katherine said. I start to shake my head and mutter, "No. No. No. No!" I shook my head to clear and said,

"I shouldn't of come." Katherine and Stefan looked sad.

"No. Elena listen. We'll explain everything to you, if you just come in and sit down." I agreed because I didn't want to jump to conclusions. She followed them in and let them explain everything. (**A/N: I don't feel like writing the explanation, so live with it.)** She thought she had heard everything and was pretty cool with it until Katherine spoke up.

"We need to talk to you alone Elena." She said. I followed her, and Stefan into their bedroom.

"Okay. Stefan and I married in 1990 and we wanted to have a baby. We met a witch, Abby, bonnie's mom, and asked if she knew a spell. She did and the spell worked, just 4 years later. We had a beautiful baby girl, Elizabeth Danielle Salvatore. But we had to give her up, because vampires wanted her. We think we found her. We met her 2 months ago." My eyes widened. _Me?_ I pointed to myself. Katherine noticed and had tears in her eyes. Stefan continued talking, "So we thought we would ask you if you wanted to do a spell that turns you into a baby again. So we could live life together as a family." Elena, or should I say Elizabeth, nodded and they smiled and embraced her in a hug. She tensed up but relaxed and hugged them back. Stefan wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led them downstairs and nodded at Bonnie got it and grabbed some candled that were neartby. She placed 5 around Elizabeth and 10 around Katherine and Stefan. She grabbed the grimiore and started chanting.

_Auxilium me veneficas de Salem. Auxilium me haec duo lamia eorum puer. Conversus eius in infantem. A IX-mense infantem. Eam pueritia illa numquam, in pueritia voluit. Patitur eius crescere sine molestiis lamia. Patitur ipsa oblivisci omnia et pro iis memorias._

The candle flames were at least 2 feet tall. Elizabeth was a little spooked but didn't show it. Bonnie kept chanting.

_Pro iis memorias cum memoriis Stefan et Katherine, Katherine Cum Elena, Stefan loquentes ad Elena, Katherine et Stefan tucking Elena in nocte. Hoc puer optimum pueritia semper._

Elizabeth didn't feel or hear no more, she blacked out and Stefan caught her. They laid her down on the couch and waited. They all went and got a drink and when they got back Teenage Elizabeth wasn't there anymore. In her place was a small baby, with blond hair and brown eyes, wearing clothes _way _to big. Stefan went over and picked her up. He bounced her around then turned around and looked at everyone.

"Everyone," He said," Say hello to Elizabeth Danielle Salvatore."


	5. Person Description: Not A Real Chapter

**Name:** Elizabeth Danielle Salvatore

**Birthday:** February 19, 1994 or 2011

**Mother:** Katherine Salvatore-Pierce

**Father:** Stefan Salvatore

**Adopted Mother:** Miranda Gilbert

**Adopted Father:** Grayson Gilbert

**Uncle:** Damon Salvatore

**Uncle:** Matt Donovan

**Uncle:** Jeremy Gilbert

**Aunt:** Rose Salvatore

**Aunt:** Caroline Forbes

**Aunt:** Bonnie Bennett

**Adopted Aunt:** Jenna Summers

**Adopted Uncle:** John Gilbert

**Adopted Brother:** Jeremy Gilbert

**Age:** 9 months old

**Sign:** Pisces

**Sex:** Female

**Named after:** Stefan's Mother (Elizabeth), and Katherine's Mother (Danielle).


	6. 9 Month Old

Everyone was cooing and in awe of baby Elizabeth. She just giggled and gurgled away. Stefan smiled and placed her on his hip and bounced her up and down. He started walking around while saying to Damon and Matt, "You two need to go to the store and get baby stuff. You know a crib, changing table, diapers, baby blankets, pacifiers, bottles, baby toys, baby clothes, etc." Damon and Matt nodded and rushed out. Stefan noticed that Elizabeth was getting tired because she was rubbing her eyes and fussing about, so he cradled her n his eyes and hummed a lullaby.

_When the sun drops out of sight_

_And stars twinkle in the night,_

_When the birdies fly to rest,_

_There's a place I love the best:_

_Daddy's* lap, 'cause it's my nest._

_Lullaby,_

_Lulla, lullaby._

Stefan smiled at his now sleeping daughter when Damon and Matt rushed through 3 times with all the stuff and rushed up to the empty room in the Salvatore Boarding House.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

6 Hours Later

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Damon walked down to the parlor where Stefan, Katherine, baby Elizabeth, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Rose were waiting for them and playing with baby Elizabeth, and said,

"Elizabeth's Room is done. Come and see." Everyone got up and jumped out of their seats and followed Damon up to Elizabeth's room and when hey got there, they gasped. The walls were a dark purple, with white carpet flooring. There was a dark purple crib with light purple sheets and a tiny white pillow, with a pink blanket. A dark purple changing table stood to the side. There was a lot of toys in the corner, in the other corner there was a brown rocking chair. On the other side of the room stood a white wardrobe. In there was a lot of pink, red, white, blue, black, purple, orange, yellow, and green baby girl's clothing.

"Now lets get you dressed and cleaned up." He said to Elizabeth. He walked over to the changing table after choosing an outfit for Lizzy. He got her diaper and put it on her. He then put on her outfit, a pink onesie, with little white socks. On the onesie, it read, 'Daddy's Princess'. He grinned when he saw this and decided to put it on her. He picked her up and put her on his hip and walked downstairs. Damon had put up a playpen for her in the corner of the parlor and he went and put her in it. He turned to the others.

"Okay since there is now a baby in this household, we have to be careful around her. No drinking blood unless in the basement. I'll get a door with a keypad so that only the people who know the keypad can get in. That way Lizzy doesn't get in the stash."

Katherine raised an eyebrow, "Lizzy?" She questioned.

"What? It's easier to say than Elizabeth." He said. She grinned. Lizzy then started to fuss and squirm. Stefan looked down at her and frowned.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She just continued to squirm. Then her stomach grumbled. Stefan grinned and picked her up and spun her around. She giggled, and Stefan stopped spinning her. He tickled her tummy. She started laughing again. "Someone's hungry aren't they?" Her stomach grumbled in response. He laughed and carried her into the kitchen and set her in her high chair, which was wooden. he walked over to the cupboards and saw baby foods in there. He grabbed the one that said applesauce. He grabbed a baby spoon and sat in front of Lizzy. He took the spoon and spooned some baby food out of the container and made airplane noises to get Lizzy to open up. She giggled and he slowly put it in her mouth. She moved it in her mouth and swallowed. _Mm!_ She opened her mouth for more. Stefan saw this and laughed. He got more of the applesauce and spooned some more in her mouth. She ended up eating the whole thing of applesauce. He looked down and his mouth dropped. He didn't know she could eat _that _much. Lizzy's eyes started drooping and Stefan saw this and picked her up and started making a bottle. He warmed it up. He waited for the bottle to get done while bouncing Lizzy up and down. _Beep! Beep! Beep! _He heard the microwave ding and he took out the bottle and tested the bottle to see if it was too hot or cold. It was warm enough. he gave it to Lizzy who starting drinking it eagerly. She was half way through the bottle when her arms couldn't support the bottle anymore so Stefan grabbed the bottle and continued feeding her while humming the lullaby from earlier.

_When the sun drops out of sight_

_And stars twinkle in the night,_

_When the birdies fly to rest,_

_There's a place I love the best:_

_Daddy's* lap, 'cause it's my nest._

_Lullaby,_

_Lulla, lullaby._

By the time Stefan got done singing lowly to the baby, she was fast asleep. He grabbed the bottle and put it in the sink and started to make his way back into her room. He walked in the room and sat Lizzy down in her crib under the pink blankets with her little head on the little white pillow. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and said, "Good night, princess." And with that he turned on the baby monitor, grabbed the other one, and walked out of the room.

**Please Review. I plan on making a chapter about every year of her life until she is 25. So I would really love some reviews and so I would really love to get at least 5 reviews for this chapter.**


	7. Birthdays and First Words

It's been 3 months since Elizabeth has been a baby, and it was her birthday. Stefan and Katherine were in bed and sleeping peacefully until they heard a shrill scream run through the house. Katherine and Stefan woke up abruptly and Stefan groaned and went to go and get her when Katherine stopped him and pushed him down. She got up and put on her robe and made her way to the room beside theirs. The wailing of the baby was getting louder and louder by the second. She practically ran into the room and to the crib. She gently grabbed her and picked her up. She bounced her up and down and grabbed a pacifier and eased it into Elizabeth's mouth. Elizabeth has tears running down her face in large amounts and Katherine checked if she needed to be changed and she did need changing. She made her way over to the changing table and pulled off the sleeping pants Elizabeth was wearing and took off her shirt while she was at it and undid the diaper. She decided to just give her a bath, so she made her way into the bathroom next door and started the water and made sure it was warm enough for Elizabeth. She turned around and noticed Elizabeth chewing on a towel. She made her way over to the baby and looked in her mouth. She saw a tiny tooth trying to come out, so she knew she was teething. She got under the sink and grabbed a white washcloth and got it really cold and gave it to Elizabeth. Lizzy took it gratefully and started chewing on it immediately. Katherine turned off the water and grabbed Lizzy and put her in the water, along with a pink duck. Lizzy grabbed the duck with one hand, the cloth with the other, and started splashing about. Katherine took her distraction and washed the baby's hair and body and let Lizzy play int the bathtub for a good 5 minutes. She then grabbed Lizzy, eased the duck out of her hand and drained the water. She dried Elizabeth body with a white fluffy towel and dried her hair, which was a dark blonde color and was at her shoulders. She picked up the baby and took her into the room. She sat her down on the changing table and fastened a diaper on her. She went over to her wardrobe and picked out a fluffy pick dress, with purple, and white, and yellow flowers on it. She dressed her in it and then grabbed a pair of booties, a light pink pair, again with flowers on them. She picked her up and whispered in her ear,

"Let's go wake Daddy up, shall we?" Lizzy giggled but she understood what she was saying. They went into Stefan and Katherine's room to see that Stefan is still asleep. She sat Lizzy down on the bed and Lizzy crawled her way up the bed and sat on Stefan's chest. She started smacking her little hands against Stefan's chest, which resulted in Stefan waking up with wide eyes, looking at Lizzy with a shocked expression on his face. He then grinned and picked her up while jumping out of bed. She giggled and gurgled at Stefan who has now stopped spinning and sat her on the bed while kneeling in front of her.

"You nearly gave Daddy a heart attack, sweetheart." he said while acting like he was out of breathe. Lizzy just giggled.

Stefan's face lit up. "Can you say Dada? Da-da. Da-da. Come on, say Dada" They have been trying to get her to say her first word for 2 months. Lizzy couldn't do it before but she was going to try today as hard as she could. She tried but she couldn't get anything to come out. Stefan sighed. He got up and turned around to Katherine to put his arms around her. "I hope she says her first word soon."

"Me too, Stef. Me too." She said while hugging him. There was just silence and then there was a,

"Dada." Stefan and Katherine looked at each other then Stefan leaned down to say,

"What did you say, Lizzy? Say it again."Katherine had run and got the video camera and was back before Stefan had completed the sentence.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Lizzy all but shouted. Stefan whooped and picked her up and swung her around and around. Katherine was in the back-ground laughing and decided to get Lizzy before she threw up. Lizzy was dizzy (**A/N: Ha! That rhymed! Lol... No? oh well)** but she just kept on giggling. Katherine scolded Stefan,

"Look what you did Stefan! She's too dizzy and I feel like I'm scolding a 5 year old." Katherine glared at him while Stefan grinned and picked Lizzy and hugged her again and sat her down at her high chair and started feeding her some carrot flavored baby food. Lizzy didn't like it as much as the applesauce but it was alright. Lizzy ate this one less enthusiastically, plus she ate only 2/3 while the other 1/3 was on her face. Stefan grabbed her bib she had on and wiped her face and said, " Messy little Princess." He took her washcloth,, which she had by her the whole time, and gave it to Lizzy, who grabbed it greedily and started gnawing on it. Everyone arrived by 2 p.m. and Lizzy got a brown, fuzzy teddy bear (Bonnie), a yellow dress with pink ducks on them (Caroline), a yellow pacifier and lullaby book (Rose), a green teddy (Matt), a dark blue blanket with the etching of , 'Damon Loves You' (Damon), a blue pacifier and a family photo (Jeremy), and 3 new dresses with phrases like 'Daddy's little Girl', 'Momma's little Helper, and 'Cutie Pie' on them and a photo album that Katherine and Stefan had wrote in (Stefan and Katherine). It read,

_Dear Our Precious Elizabeth,_

_You're our only daughter and child and we love you so much!_

_This is for when you get older that way went ever you want to look back at memories you can._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Love, Mommy and Daddy_

_P.S. We are so happy you said you're first word today. It was 'Dada'. Daddy was so proud!_

Elizabeth decided she wanted to impress everybody so she lifted her arms and said, "Dada."


	8. Discontinued

**Sorry guys but I'm going to discontinue this story 'cause I'm sure not many people like this story so yea. But I have another story voming out. It's called ****Marauder's Reading, WTF?**** So if you're a harry potter fan just wait for it to come out.**


End file.
